DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): The Center for Healthy Aging (CHA) at the University of Pittsburgh has been funded by the CDC Prevention Research Centers (PRC) Program since October 2001. We propose to continue and enhance CHA focusing on promoting healthy aging within communities. CHA was developed to meet the needs of older people in Allegheny County and the surrounding regions of southwestern Pennsylvania (PA) by stressing whole person prevention strategies (recognizing multiple risks and multiple conditions) and ten key risk factors that have a strong evidence base for the prevention of highly prevalent chronic disease (the "10 Keys"(tm) to Healthy Aging). The evidenced-based "10 Keys"(tm) are: Control Systolic Blood Pressure;Lower LDL Cholesterol;Regulate Glucose;Stop Smoking;Get Regular Immunizations;Participate in Cancer Screenings;Prevent Bone Loss and Muscle Weakness;Increase Physical Activity;Maintain Social Contact;and Combat Depression. Our "10 Keys" (tm) Program certifies people in the community as Health Ambassadors. The Ambassadors reach out to the community speaking to their families, churches, social/civic organizations and public events about the "10 Keys"(tm). This program will continue in the community. We are also currently furthering our outreach by partnering with the Arthritis Foundation on a new core research program entitled: "Improving mobility and preventive service use in older adults at risk for arthritis disability"- We are combining the "10 Keys"(tm) to Healthy Aging Program with the Arthritis Foundation (AF) Exercise Program. The two programs will be compared, the "10 keys"(tm) alone vs. a combined AF exercise and "10 Keys"(tm) program. The target population includes: having chronic frequent knee pain, but not yet diagnosed with knee OA;overweight or obese;and age over 60. We will recruit volunteers and conduct the program collaboratively at existing sites that are available (CHA's Health Ambassador Program &Arthritis Exercise Sites). The CHA will continue utilizing its Boards, the Healthy Aging Coalition (Community Advisory Board), the Ambassador Board, and the Professional Board for the Centers direction in the next 5 years.